


Please Use Your Powers for Good

by MaidM



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidM/pseuds/MaidM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph and Stephen bump into Scott and Ramona on date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Use Your Powers for Good

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for pilgrim_kink. Just a bit of silliness, I hope you enjoy!

“You guys should dance!”

Stephen Stills glanced over the top of his beer to Scott’s beaming face. Ramona was standing beside him, pointedly not looking at Stephen and stifling her giggles in her drink.

“Uh, we don’t dance,” he said.

Joseph had warned him that going out that night was a bad idea, but Stephen had been feeling antsy, and they spent way too much time cooped up in Joseph’s room.

“One hour at The Phoenix, one beer, and then we can walk home. We don’t even have to go on the TTC!” Stephen had practically begged. Joseph had grumbled as usual, but agreed to come along if Stephen would stop looking like a pathetic kicked puppy.

How was Stephen supposed to know that Ramona was a fan of retro punk nights?

“Oh come on, just one song! They’re easy to dance to! Rammy and I have done, like, five already!” Scot threw his arm around his girlfriend as he spoke. Ramona was still having trouble keeping a straight face.

Stephen sighed, and took another swig of his beer. Sometimes being friends with Scott Pilgrim was way more work than he needed.

“Scott, will you drop it? We’re not getting to dance! Have you ever seen me dance at a club before?”

“I just figured now that you’re gay you’d be a lot better at it,” Scott said without a molecule of malice in his voice.

Stephen groaned, and dropped his head against the bar behind him. He could feel the heat from Joseph’s body as he was pressed up against his side, the wool of his sweater scratching his arm where his sleeve was rolled up. Joseph had that particular scowl on his face that Stephen knew meant that he was trying very hard not to start laughing. Stephen was not getting any help from him tonight.

Scott apparently sensed his defeat and sighed. “You guys are boring. Why don’t you act like a real couple?”

This made Stephen stand up straight again. “A real couple?”

“Yeah,” Scott said petulantly, “You never act like you’re actually together in public.”

“Oh for – here!” Stephen grabbed Joseph by the sides of his face and smashed their mouths together.

Okay, so it weird. Stephen had never been a PDA kind of guy, even before coming out. And here he was, sucking face with his boyfriend in the middle of a very crowded bar. But Joseph seemed to be into it. His hands were bunched in the front of Stephen’s shirt as his kissed him with the quiet fervour he did everything with.

Eventually Stephen pulled away. He leaned his forehead against Joseph with what he knew was a stupid grin on his face. Joseph just gave him the raised eyebrow of ‘you’re an idiot, but I like you anyway’.

“Uh, guys?’ Ramona’s voice pulled Stephen out of the moment, “You might want to look at this.”

Stephen turned around. Where until moment ago there had been a group of clearly under-age girls, there was now several puddles of girl-shaped goo. There were a few more puddles scattered in viewing distance of the bar, and something trickling towards his elbow that he swore had once been the pretty young bartender.

“OH MY GOD!” Scott practically screamed as someone nearly slipped on a nineteen-year-old. “That was awesome! Why doesn’t that happen with us? We kiss in pubic all the time!”

“Oh, I used to see it a lot in the States,” Ramona said absentmindedly as she tried to save her purse from the spreading bartender, “I think in Toronto most of the girls have just built up more of an immunity.”

“Dude! You guys need to do that in the street! I wanna see how many traffic accidents you can make!” Scott grabbed Stephen by the arm and started bouncing with him towards the exit. Stephen turned around to see Ramona link arms with Joseph and start dragging him along. Joseph looked ready to murder someone. He locked eyes with Stephen, and mouthed out three words Stephen would never forget.

“GET NEW ONES.”


End file.
